The IAEA
NOTE: This is in no way affiliated with the actual IAEA. This is a work of fiction. For the actual IAEA, click here The IAEA, or the International Atomic Energy Agency, was an international organization formed by the United Nations in 1953 to promote peaceful uses of nuclear energy and research. Over time, the agency turned into a cult that worshiped The Light, and sought to bring all of existence to an end. They do this because they believe existence upsets the natural order of all things, which is the void of non-existence. They are also responsible for the possession of the manifestations, all rituals associated with the manifestations, the Hollowing, and the downfall of all society in the North Timeline. The IAEA worships these manifestation, both physical and non-physical. Initial Period (1953-1967) The IAEA was formed by the U.N. on August 1st, 1953 to promote nuclear technology and research for peaceful ends. The organization was made in the wake of the the nuclear attacks against the Soviet Union by the Third Reich during the Second Russo-Japanese War. Despite the ongoing war and tensions, the newly formed United Nations was looking to redefine what Atomic Technology meant so that further destruction would not come in the way of conquests made by the Axis powers. The belief of the IAEA was that the natural order of the world was peace, and it was their job to restore that order. They planned to do this by overseeing the construction of several nuclear power plants, and regulating nuclear missile launch sites for safety reasons. Only when nuclear weapons were phased out of use would mankind never see such a destructive war again. The Kamakura Facility (1960) One of the biggest projects of the group was the construction of a major Reactor, Research Facility, and Launch Site to showcase the ways technology of war could be used for peace. It's in this area, that the first and third manifestations would eventually be constructed. The site was chartered to be built on top of an ancient shrine known as 巨大な欠席神社. It was upon breaking ground here that the ethos of the IAEA began to change. The facility was never completed, and the IAEA was shut down when the U.N. was dissolved in 1967. Decent into Culthood (1967-1969) After the dissolution of the IAEA in writing, its former heads became homeless and took residence in the shell of the unfinished Kamakura Facility. Their ethos had slowly been shifting to a sort of militant existentialism, keeping some of their old beliefs and importing some new ones. They continued believing it was their job to restore natural order, but they now believed non-existence was the natural order of the universe. Everything comes from it, and everything goes to it, so was their belief. They began praying and meeting in these abandoned facilities, and remained docile for two years. The Birth of the Incurvate (1969-1981) It was around 1969 that the IAEA sought to put their belief into action by giving The Light a vessel to manifest a version of itself on Earth. They toiled for years to design a procedure called Montauk 113. This would allow them to create a monster on Earth that had the consciousness of the light. They worked for the better part of 8 years once the procedure was figured out to bring this void life. Finally, in 1981 the Incurvate was born. The Concave and Deep Web (1981-2029) Note: I have no way of proving this section true. There seems to be a large chunk of time between the birth of the Concave and the first hollowing, so this is my theory as to what happened. Once the Incurvate was brought to life, the IAEA realized the monster was not what they had hoped for. As it turns out, while Montaulk 113 did create life, it did not manifest the existence of The Light on earth. The IAEA would have to further complete the process to coax out this manifestation of consciousness. Only after years of study and prayer did they finally have a breakthrough in 2008 after the invention of the internet and the growth in popularity of online message boards like 4chan. It was through the medium of the Deep Web that they were gifted the secrets of how to complete such a task. it is not known who gave them this or why. In 2029, the manifestation was complete and the Incurvate became the Concave. The Hollowing and Fall of Humanity (2029-2032) It was in 2029 that the first Hollowing took place. All of Japan and Korea were gone within days-society crumbled quickly and leaders around the globe scrambled to understand the forces capable of bringing down a once world superpower. As the IAEA spread, it began to inaugurate new members to help it destroy all life. Global Reaction As Japan was falling apart and riots plagued the country, the world watched in awe as the Hollowing spread. An outcry of international co-operation was heard to stop the threat, but the international system was shaky after the dissolving of the U.N. there was no system infrastructure in place for diplomacy and all attempts at a World Alliance failed. This resulted in a different offensive by each nation. For the purposes of this page, we shall only discuss the world superpowers. Third Riech The Third Reich which had long since dissolved its alliance with Japan felt no sympathies when the nation fell. However, pressure to act preemptively to avoid meeting the same fate mounted, and in August 2029 marched an army of Two Million men to Manchuria and China to defend against the Hollowing. The Chinese government was less than happy about this breach of sovereign borders, but had no choice to help the Germans and attempted to fight along side them. This lead to much anti-Chinese racism in the ranks and disunity among the two armies. The brewing discontent spurred on a series of German Military uprisings in October 2029, made up of soldiers that refused to fight alongside the Chinese. Unfortunately for the Third Reich, these uprisings took place at the same as a Hollowing on their HQ, killing most of their high command and sending the army into chaos. This chaos came just as a harsh winter swept the Globe in November, and despite attempts to restore order the entire German army(along with everyone in China, India, Southeast Asia, Russia, and parts of the Middle East) died to the winter. Without a majority of their forces, the Third Reich struggled to keep a hold of their territories and slowly fractured into nation states, starting with the Balkan nations and eventually culminating in the release of France and the collapse of their Empire in 2030. Italy The IAEA has moving across Asia basically uncontested, with the harsh winter making any remaining peoples an easy conquer. Italy, who had been slowly loosing all of their vast African Empire, sought to keep the Hollowing from spreading by building a massive blockade along the north shore of the Balkans overlooking Istanbul. This way they could focus on Europe and let their rebelling African colonies "get what was coming to them". At this time, many scientists believed the Hollowing to be caused by the Fog that rolls over prior. They assumed it was some sort of Gas Attack, and equipped all their civilians with gas masks. They set out to create massive air purifiers and even drew up plans for massive fan like turbines to blow the gas away. One project that did come to fruition was the Great Balkan Wall, which blocked off the world from Istanbul to along the entire coast of the Mediterranean. For a time, this wall saw mild success, keeping back the IAEA and preventing them from summoning the Concave in Europe. However, in 2030 when the Third Reich collapsed, rebellious fervor from Germany spilled over into the Italian Empire, playing off the fears of people who wanted nothing but the Hollowings to stop. A political movement started to see if the IAEA could be negotiated with, and to see if Italy could join the IAEA in taking over the world. The IAEA agreed to speak with the Italian Government on February 23rd, 2030 and not much is known about their meeting. All that is know is that on February 24th, all of Europe had fallen to the IAEA. Resistance beyond February 24th Once Asia and Europe had been taken, all the remained was the colonial and undeveloped areas of the world, such as Africa, South America, and North America. Humans began holding off the IAEA by forming small isolated groups and towns, and starting their own guerrilla armies to take down specific members. This greatly slowed IAEA progress, but by 2032 the IAEA had destroyed all human society and government. Some small towns remain in fear, in isolated locations such as in Lakawana. However, the IAEA keeps small groups like this in check by continuing Hollowings and fear tactics. Ruling Over Earth (2032-) Once the IAEA had purged most of humanity, they began finding other ways to end existence. These way are ongoing and experimental, but they include pushing space and time into the light, the dismantling of planet Earth and all other habitable worlds, and the creation of Mega-Blackholes in several places in the universe. Breach into South Timeline (11784) Almost a thousand years later, the IAEA came into contact with another timeline, which was a world not yet purged into non-existence. Plans to infiltrate and destroy this timeline are ongoing, and mainly are operated by the manifestation Shadowe.